Tea for Two, or Three?
by NayagiAi
Summary: Our favorite teenage Naruto soon becomes the hopeless audience to Neji and Sasuke's fiery squabbles as the two fight for his sole, undying love... and for his body! Read it, and love it. HIATUS.


_Necessary Foreword_:

x-.: **...A brand new story unfolds in a world where bisexuality is the most common and widely-accepted lifestyle... **:.-x**  
**

**In other words, this is a complete work of fiction. :3 Hello, I am Nayagi Ai. Call me what you like, though. I'll give you a warning, and a disclaimer. This story, almost surely along with all of my others, WILL contain two or more males partaking in some form of the act of sexual intercourse. NO complaints, now, OK? Also, NO plagiarism. NO disobedience. Anything I just said "NO" to has a 100 percent chance of making you look like a fool and a jerk. I never did, do not now, nor will I ever own the characters/settings from the original series. Since THAT'S out of the way, let me say that I love you all! xD Now let's get on with this, shall we?**

Full Summary: ...And Uzumaki Naruto thought that he was ALREADY cursed... Naruto is still rather young and naïve, but at his adolescent age (especially with a furious fox demon dwelling within him), it's only a given that he be at least a little bit sexually interested. Uchiha Sasuke is quite hot, Hyuuga Neji is very beautiful, and virgin Naruto finds both _extremely_ sexy... but they see even more in him than that. What will the outcome be when things erupt into a bitter competition between the stoic geniuses for "total ownership" of their perfect little kitsune?

Labels: This story is- YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. SasuNaru, NejiNaru, possibilities being a ?? X Naruto and a "Naruto-Sandwhich." xD With guaranteed Lemon. Slight OOC. Some inappropriate language. A _mostly_ Naruto-centric plot (or Third-Person Limited to Naruto, whichever way you'd like to say it.)

What of this Chapter? Basically, it sets the stage... just like always.

And now, without any further ado...

* * *

Two exceedingly unusual occurrences had been appearing to Naruto lately. The first (and definitely the most mysterious) of the two was the ceaseless feeling that he was being, well, watched almost daily. And not just by some random fan-girl or anything. _He oftentimes felt about two presences. _Strong ones, at that. The strangest part of all was that... he actually got some sense of elation out of this feeling, almost like vanity, or maybe pride. Was something like this weird? Yes, he was pretty sure.

The other of the two happenings was much less mysterious than the first, but exceptionally more annoying. Naruto was having casual, inward conversations with himself all of the time. The blond-haired teen was, of course, never too insightful, nor was he one to notice the certain things about his peers that his inner half now boldly pointed out at every turn. As strange as this was, he was actually beginning to _understand _these spiteful feelings that he had. His boundless affection seemed to target just two people -- two _males_, who only seemed logical at this point...

But on a lighter note, today was quite sunny. Naruto really loved sunshiny days.

He had on a pair of headphones, and he "rocked out" to his favorite music as he carried out his super-rare weekend tradition of walking the streets of Konoha, eventually ending up on the old Academy rooftop, and sitting back, somehow enjoying the simple pleasures of life.

And then came the chill. That awful, familiar chill. Eyes were on him, he knew. He didn't know who from, where from, or why they would care about him in the first place, but it must have been them. The stalkers. The corner of his mouth twitched, threatening to curl up into joyous laughter.

His walking picked up speed instinctively. Though he was certain he could more-than fend for himself, it was nevertheless, unnerving. _Very_ unnerving. The Kyuubi vessel walked along, hoping that who-- or whatever seemed to be after him would soon stop what they were doing and give up. Soon, Naruto would snap and counter-pursue them just so they could get a taste of what it was like. He'd soon catch said predator and throw a peice of his mind right in their eye... in the form of his fist.

The boy snickered. "Yeah, that'd show 'em," he joked with a trademark grin.

x-.:.-x

"What would show whom, pray-tell?" Naruto's senses immediately perked up at the sound of the voice.

"Sasuke! Yo." Naruto laughed and looked up at his long-time best friend. The Uchiha simply returned a trademark of his own: the cold, hard glare. Something seemed to be off about him, though. Something about the glare just wasn't strong enough. Something about his frown just wasn't firm enough. And... was there some color to his once-pale cheeks? Thats rather odd, even in the Summer's sun. These subtle differences may have been hard for a person to read normally, but Naruto, as a close friend, was able to pick up on them in the snap of a finger.

"Hey. What's up?" Sasuke chatted dryly. His voice, at least, stayed the same. He wasn't _completely_ wrong today.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just taking a stroll." the other teased. He was unwillingly waiting for his inner self to make a smart remark. After all, the raven-haired young man standing before him was one of the two most attractive forces in his life currently.

"Mm. Say, a few of our friends are hosting a pool party tomorrow. Sakura's house, staring at four. Do you think you might be able to come along?" Sasuke was suprisingly fidgety today. Just more proof of his strange behavior.

Naruto blinked and looked towards Sasuke who had just joined in his casual walk. Woah, wait. Did... that almost sounded like he...

No! He mentally slapped himself, which was probably the only thing keeping his other half silent. The Uzumaki bit his lip shakily as he silently traced the pattern of a falling leaf with his finger, mapping out it's movements. Anything to buy him some more thinking time.

A heavy sigh sent a shiver coarsing icily throughout his spinal cord. His neck snapped to meet the taller's eyes. Naruto observed that his hands were shoved deeper into his pockets, and he was impatiently waiting for an answer. _God, _he looked good. Naruto had nearly forgotten what to say, but Sasuke's look fixed him quickly.

"Um, Sure!" He smiled cheerily.

Sasuke raised one eyebrow, causing the younger to recede into a sheepish position. Naruto was already, unfortunately, having "unsafe" thoughts about his friendly rival. He had to bite down on his lower lip again, this time harder, to get his mind in order. He had hoped that it wouldn't bleed.

His stress didn't lessen at all when he heard the sound of his name being called.

"Glad you're coming. Listen, you probably ought to head back home, now. You look a little flushed."

At that comment, of course, the boy flushed further. "You're probably right. Uh... l-later!" he called before turning, jogging... and really rushing, at that. Naruto didn't stick around to see the other's reaction, and he was certain he would never regret it.

x-.:.-x

Naruto was getting a bit nearer to his home, luckily. There couldn't be any more "chance meetings" if he were to reach it soon. Even so, he slowed to a walk, simply because he wasn't focused enough to run at the time.

And just then, surely enough, it was that another vivid thought wrapped around him. The thought of his other object of love. Being as close to the apartment as he was, he'd surely be free to think without consequence, right? A daydream lulled him in promptly, and each step became more and more idle until he was completely unaware of the passing surroundings.

Within his fantasies, Naruto was soon assaulted by various images of a certain man, not too much older than himself, touching him, kissing him, or maybe something dangerously worse. His brain hastily became a complex blur of swirling wants, most of them rather... adult-themed, so to speak.

And then reality struck, and he drilled his fists into his eyes violently. His pants suddenly felt annoyingly tight, and a heat settled itself about him, seeming to pool in his crotch. He let loose a frustrated groan, his breath hitching for a second or two.

"When I get home, I'm taking a _very_ cold shower," he mumbled, eyes closed irritatedly.

"Is that so?" a second, cocky voice mused.

No way. Not good. Not good at all.

Naruto's face fell into a deep red, and he craned his head to see a smirking Hyuuga standing by a stone wall, arms folded in a bored way.

"Because I prefer my showers warm."

And he approached. A few feet only took so many seconds to traverse, but it felt so long to Naruto. _Too_ long.

"Neji." Naruto was grinning, and giggling rather nervously under the pupil-less gaze of the bigger boy. Had he ever been in such an embarrassing situation? No matter how close the two were, that was still painfully humiliating to Naruto, even if it wasn't such a big deal. Luckily, he was able to laugh it off, and act tough. He could always do that. Such heart and determination.

"So, I heard you were going to the party Sunday afternoon."

"You heard this already?" Naruto asked, annoyed. Probably a bit quieter than he should have, because Neji didn't seem to notice that he had said anything. Either that, or he was ignoring him on purpose. Naruto grabbed hold of his jacket all of a sudden and clutched it near his chest.

Neji looked confused for a short moment, and then concerned, almost in a maternal way. Naruto didn't like the look in his eyes, but he had to shut _his_ eyes as the pale-eyed brunette pressed the back of his cool hand gingerly against his forehead. There was no way he could have resisted his urges if he hadn't blocked out the view of Hyuuga Neji _making contact_ with him.

"It feels like a fever. You should probably relax for today." Neji said, the hint of worry dripping into his tone genuine.

Naruto loosened up and visibly sighed in relief. "Right," he concurred with a weak smile. He contemplated mentioning that he was just about to do that very thing, if it wasn't for the interruption. He hadn't noticed before then, but... Neji was showing the same awkward symptoms as Sasuke. Interesting. Very interesting, indeed.

"See you there, then," Neji smiled lucidly then waved himself off lightly. Naruto waved in response, putting on a fake smile, and then the two went their separate ways. _Thank goodness._

* * *

**_Notes from the Author:_ **

There you have it.

Ah, nothing too perverted yet. That's NEXT chapter, silly! :P So basically, I brought together the three young characters who I thought were the most attractive in the series. There will be more; don't worry. xD I also had fun writing this, as usual. Even so, I was kind of tired while writing a lot of it, so expect error. Comments appreciated, complaints not. I'll warn you when I activate the poll for this story to decide the final resolution. (Yes, democratic, interactive stories for you all!) Poor little Naruto, no matter WHAT the outcome. Hopefully it wasn't too short for you. Sorry if it was! D: I know that you loved it, anyways.

Happy hunting, and thanks for reading,

_Nayagi Ai_


End file.
